The present invention relates to a multi-speed wheel hub for automotive vehicles
U.S. Pat. No. 6,117,040 (Watterodt and Staheli) describes a multi-speed wheel hub with a shifting system for a planetary gear configuration having an input member which includes a sun gear, a planet carrier with a plurality of planet gears and a ring gear disposed about the planet gears. The shifting system includes a first shift ring, a second shift ring and means for shifting the first shift ring and the second shift ring. When the first shift ring is engaged and the second shift ring is disengaged, the ring gear is locked to the hub body so that torque is transmitted from the sun gear through the planet carrier to the wheel. When the first shift ring is disengaged and the second shift ring is engaged, the ring gear is unlocked from the hub body and the planet carrier is locked to the input member so that torque is transmitted from the sun gear to the wheel.
What present invention relates to an alternative configuration of multi-speed wheel hub.
According to the present invention there is provided a multi-speed wheel hub which includes a hub body and an input member disposed within the hub body. A sun gear is rotatably mounted to the input member for rotation independent of the input member. A planet carrier, including a plurality of planet gears, is disposed about the sun gear. A ring gear is disposed about the planet gears and rotatably coupled to the hub body. A sun gear engagement clutch is positioned on the sun gear. A hub body engagement clutch is positioned on the hub body. A single shift ring is coupled to and rotates with the input member. The shift ring is positioned between the sun gear engagement clutch and the hub body engagement clutch. The shift ring has a first engagement clutch and a second engagement clutch. The shift ring is axially movable along the input member in a first direction toward the sun gear engagement clutch and in a second direction toward the hub body engagement clutch. Means is provided for shifting the shift ring. Upon movement of the shift ring in the first direction, the first engagement clutch of the shift ring engages the sun gear engagement clutch so that torque from the input member is transmitted by the shift ring to the sun gear through the planet carrier and ring gear to the hub body. Upon movement of the shift ring in the second direction the second engagement clutch of the shift ring engages the hub body engagement clutch so that torque from the input member is transmitted by the shift ring directly to the hub body.
The multi-speed wheel hub, as described above, provides an alternative configuration of multi-speed wheel hub to that described in the Watterodt and Stahlehi reference.